


Drunken Eldritch Constellations

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: marypsue asked: "Drunken eldritch constellations. That's all you get."There is a vast cloud of ethanol in our universe that most likely tastes like raspberry-flavored rum.Recipe for raspberry daiquiris. [link]
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 4
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Drunken Eldritch Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/8/2013.

The tall, dark-haired man and the short, blond one seem much like everyone else at the hotel bar, but only because no one’s eavesdropping.

“Pitch. Piiiitch.”

“Yesyes, Sandy?”

“No! Don’ talk like that, i’snot how their language works.”

“One yes, two yes, three daiquiri, four daiquiri…”

“More’n four daiquiri.”

“Mmmhhmm. D’you think I’d notice if I died of alcohol poisoning?”

“Wha? Don’t do that, Pitch—ruin our vacation. Had something to say…about daiquiris…because they’ve got raspberries in ‘em…”

Pitch laughs, somewhere a glass breaks. “Was hoping you’d remember! That’s why I ordered them.”

Sandy grins. “Sagittarius B2! Not even false-color imaging could have helped after that!”

“Helped me recover, so I don’t mind.”

Sandy smile softens, and he touches the tip of Pitch’s shoe with his own before looking out over the beach. “Could use a few mermaids out there.”

“Could use more you,” Pitch says, gazing at the golden sand.

“The beach is _already_ me, silly.”

“Well, damn,” Pitch says. “You look hot.”

Sandy giggles, and the glass unbreaks itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: oh no I actually laughed out loud Pitch you charmer you
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: all my feels!!!
> 
> tejoxys said: Oh my god.
> 
> halibaal said: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh im dyingggggggggggggg


End file.
